Something in Red
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: In the year AC 206, eleven years have passed since the war between the Gundams and OZ had come to an end. Peace was holding strong for the colonies and Earth, thanks to the ‘Preventers’. What happens when love is lost? Noin/Zechs Rated 'M' to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, 'Something in Red' by Lorrie Morgan or any other song I might mention in this sorry.

**A/N: **Ok, thought I would something new. Don't worry, I'm still working on 'If She Only Knew' I just have too many ideas to stay with just one story. Here's the thing... This story will take place as if Endless Waltz never happened. Just keep that in mind. I will devote one lyric to the song per chapter. So, it's kind of like a song fic. I think that is all you really need to know. That and the fact that RaiLee is mine. _smiles_ I actually own something.

Happy Reading!

**Something in Red**

In the year AC 206, eleven years have passed since the war between the Gundams and OZ had come to an end. Peace was holding strong for the colonies and Earth, thanks to the 'Preventers'.

The Preventers were a peace keeping group ran by none other then Miss Relena Peacecraft. All of the former Gundam pilots and friends of said pilots did their own their own thing to help the Preventers.

Lucrezia Noin was one of the head officers of the Preventers and also a very close friend to Miss Relena. She spent her days and nights doing all she could to help keep peace to all those around her. The only other thing she found herself doing was secretly looking for her long lost friend, Zechs Merquise. No, Milliardo Peacecraft. She knew that Zechs had died a long time ago, but she knew that Milliardo was still alive... and she was going to find him.

:

Noin had returned to the main Preventers base on Colony 165. She was tired. She had not slept in four days and had not eaten in two. Her body was weak and only getting weaker. She would not listen when her friends told her to take care of herself. After all, the only reason she was here now was because it was a direct order from Relena herself.

Noin walked all so slowly down the long and winding halls. She felt lightheaded and her vision was beginning to become blurry. She thought that she heard someone call her name, but before she could confirm it, her world went black.

Noin slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt like it would split into two pieces. She turned her head and saw that she was in her personal quarters. She also saw that she was not alone.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

Noin smiled softly to the younger woman who stood and began to walk towards her bed only to sit down again on the foot. "I take it you are the one who brought me here, RaiLee." Noin sat up and placed her head into her hand as her head began to spin once again.

"Yes." The younger woman stood and walked over to the nightstand and pour some water into a cup and handed it to her friend. "Here, this might make you feel better." She watched her friend drink the cool liquid greedily and poured her another glass once she had finished her first. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please, thank you." Noin smiled once again to her friend and watched as she went to the phone and asked for them to send in something that was quick and easy.

"I hope this will teach you to listen to your friends. We are not stupid you know..." A small smirk played on RaiLee's lips. "Well, most of us are not stupid."

Noin laughed a little. She knew that RaiLee was talking about a certain long haired former Gundam pilot. She knew the young woman had feelings for the one known as Duo Maxwell. The two had worked very close together many times.

As her thoughts lingered on those of love, Noin's face fell. She still was no closer to finding Zechs then she was the day he disappeared. This brought a great sadness to her lonely heart. She was even finding herself doubting that he was still alive. That was one of the reasons why she had been so headstrong on finding him. She was hating herself for even thinking such a thing.

RaiLee looked at her friend with concern. She had known her long enough to know that she was once again thinking of her lost love. She had never had the chance to meet the infamous Milliardo Peacecraft, but from all the stories Noin had told her, She felt as if she knew him first hand.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight?" RaiLee's voice was chipper and held a hint of hope. She knew that Noin never went out and did something for herself. So, it was a long shot.

Noin thought for a moment. '_Maybe I should try and have some fun. I know that Zechs would not want me to be down all of the time and if he truly has been..._' She stopped herself from finishing the sentence, not wanting to hear it. '_He would want me to move on and be happy. I guess I could do that for him._' She turned to her friend and smiled. "Sure. After the food comes and we eat, we'll get ready and go." She watched as RaiLee supported a grin worthy of the braided hair pilot she so adored and Noin thought that they might be spending too much time together.

"Great! I can't wait."

:

Noin looked at her clock. It was a little after seventeen hundred hours. RaiLee was not to come and pick her up for anther hour. She was ready all but her clothes and makeup. RaiLee made it clear that she was to wear a dress and make up. Why? Noin was not sure.

Noin looked through her closet. She did not have much on the lines of civilian clothes. She sighed deeply. '_What am I going to do?_' Noin walked over to her phone and called her friend Sally Po. The two women were close in size. Maybe she would have something that she could borrow.

Wufei was the one who answered the call and after a few exchanges of words, Noin asked for Sally. They were on Earth, but Noin knew that Sally had a room here that she kept her personal belongings. Maybe she would have something for her.

:

Noin walked into the room that belonged to her friend Sally Po. It was a little smaller then her own, but it looked calming. It was filled with many pictures and other items that seemed to scream Sally Po.

Noin walked over to the closet. She was surprised to see one side filled with nothing but different colored dresses. What color would Noin want? She thought for a moment. 'Red. I want something red. I want to be noticed for once. I also think that Zechs would want me to find someone to look after me in his absence.'

Noin found a rose red number. It was strapless, cut just low enough to leave you wanting more and had little sequins outlining the top and bottom. Just enough to catch the light and maybe a pair of eyes.

Noin took the gown to her room to finish getting ready. She had about twenty minutes. That was plenty of time, even if RaiLee was early.

She found a pair of lace underwear that she had never worn. RaiLee had bought them for her one year for her birthday. Noin felt as if she had no use for them, and even if she did not plan on showing them to anyone, she thought that they would help her to feel pretty. She put on a pair of sheer stockings and used a garter to hold them up.

_I'm looking for something in red  
Something that's shocking to turn someone's head  
Strapless and sequined and cut down to there  
Stockings and garters and lace underwear  
The guaranteed number to knock the men dead  
I'm looking for something in red_

:

Noin and RaiLee arrived at an elegant looking building that still looked rather new. There was a bulky looking man that stood by the entrance. He stepped aside and let them through with a respective nod to RaiLee. The young girl smiled sweetly to the man and walked into the building with Noin close behind.

Noin found herself in a bar. Yet, she was not upset in the realization of such. It had a calming charm and classy feel. The bar was large and about halfway occupied. There were over a dozen small tables and about the same amount of larger ones. There was even a dance floor. Only a few couples moved to the slow melody that played from the band.

Noin could not help but smile. She felt at ease here. She had not felt this calm since before... Her thoughts were wondering back to the dark corner of her mind. She stopped them when RaiLee pulled her to a small table.

"Well, take off your coat. I want to see how you look out of uniform." The young girl smiled and watched as Noin slowly moved the coat from her body to her chair. Her smile only grew once she saw the simple, yet classy dress that just looked down right gorgeous on her friend. "I'm so jealous! You are so beautiful. I think you need to show this side more often. Spin around so I can see."

Noin did as her friend asked and spun around a few times only to stop when she felt that someone was watching her. She felt as if her skin was on fire, but why was she so upset? That was the point of this dress, to be noticed.

RaiLee saw that something was wrong and placed a hand on Noin shoulder. "You sit. I'll go and get us some drinks." With that, the girl turned to leave.

Noin sat down in her chain and sighed deeply. The uneasy feeling was gone. Now she could relax and try to enjoy the evening. She listened to the music and watched the happy couples as she waited for her friend. Her moment of peace was interrupted when she heard someone behind her.

"It has been awhile... Noin."

Noin froze. His voice was low and held a gentleness that cooled her mind and heated her soul. She turned and stood face to face with a tall slender gentleman with long platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She smiled softly and tried to hold back her tears.

"Eleven years and forty-two days, Zechs... Or better yet, Milliardo."

Milliardo chuckled slightly. "You always did like to keep track of the days."

"Why not introduce me to your friend?"

Noin turned and saw her friend with a drink in each hand standing right beside her. She felt bad that she had forgotten that RaiLee was even there. "RaiLee... This is Milliardo Peacecraft."

_Crash..._

The sound of glass breaking ran in the ears of the Noin, Milliardo and RaiLee, but no one else seemed to notice. "Th-This is the infamous Milliardo Peacecraft!?"

Noin nodded and Milliardo smiled a small smile and nodded as well. "I take it that Noin has done her part to mention me?"

RaiLee was finally able to get her senses straight. "Yes, she has, but I assure you, nothing back was said. Well, beside the part about you being gon- OUCH!"

RaiLee stepped back and shook her foot. It would seem that someone had stepped on it. Noin smiled to her friend. "I think I will be going now. I would like to talk with Milliardo and I don't think this is the best place for that."

RaiLee nodded. "I agree. Well, don't you two have too much fun. I think I'll clean up this mess and then stay here for awhile. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Milliardo and Noin walked away from a smiling twenty-four year old girl with thoughts of lost loves and romance running through her head.


	2. Something in Green

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, 'Something in Red' by Lorrie Morgan or any other song I might mention in this sorry.

**A/N:** Well, I had one review. That is enough for me to write more, but I would like more reviews. I will be motivated to put chapters out faster. Just a heads up. Well, I hope you enjoy.

Happy Reading!

:

Noin and Milliardo walked back to her room silently. Neither one spoke a word. They were just enjoying each others, long awaited, company.

Once to her room, Noin took Milliardo's jacket and showed him to a chair. She took his jacket, along with hers, to her closet and returned a few moments later dressed in a t-shirt and old pair of her uniform paints. They were old and worn. They were perfect for sleeping and just lounging around.

"Why did you change?" Milliardo's voice was soft and held a mischievous tone.

Noin smiled. "It served its purpose."

"Oh?" He raised a perfect eyebrow. "What might that be?"

Noin walked over to her long lost friend. He was sitting in a desk chair that was next to her desk. She sat on the edge of the desk and leaned over so that her face was mere inches from his own. "It turned your head."

They both smiled softly and Noin sat up strait and looked at the ceiling. "I normally would not push the question '_why_', but I would love to know. Why you did not return sooner?"

Milliardo sighed. "I was afraid. Afraid that the changing times were not for me. I'm a soldier. I'm happy when I'm fighting. Peace does not set well with me." He watched as she looked back at him. "I tried to come back many times. I figured it was too late."

She knew that he was talking about her. He was always talking about her when he used that tone. "Do you not know me better then that?" She sighed. "Tonight was the first night that I thought that you would not return. I hated myself for thinking such a thought."

She stopped when he placed a hand on her thigh. He stood and she watched him. "Nothing would keep me from returning." He leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. He pulled away and smiled a smile that he would only show to her and her alone.

"Why is it that you always know what to say and do?" She smiled and leaned into kiss him sweet lips once again, this time with more force.

Milliardo smiled into her kiss and picked her up gently. He walked over to her bed and laid her down gently. He had missed her more then anything else. He wanted to show her just how much he missed her and just how much she meant to him.

:

It had been two weeks since Milliardo had returned. The shock of his return had settled down and things were back to normal. Today Noin was to work with RaiLee, Duo and Milliardo. They were to go to a neighboring colony to talk with some local advisers who did not fully agree with everything that Miss Relena was working for.

Once they were done with work, they had the whole day to themselves. "We should do something fun. It's not often that we have free time like this. Let's take advantage of it!" RaiLee's voice was as chipper as always.

"Ha! Rai, you always want to have fun. Even when you are working!" Duo joked with his friend and smiled at the two older friends. "Come on lovebirds." Noin glared and Milliardo looked away. "How about the four of us do something? Or would you rather be alone?" His smile widened and RaiLee laughed because she was thinking that same thing.

"We will go there." They all looked wild-eyed at Milliardo and looked to where he was pointing. It was a new building and looked really classy and expensive.

"Nice choice. I have heard good things about that place." RaiLee's eyes lit up and you could see stars dancing in them. "Why don't we all buy new out fits! It will be fun. I mean, we really are not dressed for such a nice place. Come on!" She grabbed Noin's hand and started to run. "You to boys!"

:

After making reservation, the four had found a store that would soot their needs and begin to look for what they should wear. In other words, RaiLee found a nice pair of black dress paints for Duo, along with a black dress shirt that had a white collar and white cuffs on the sleeves. Duo seemed to enjoy her choice. For Milliardo, she found a pair of black and white pinstriped dress paints and a dark red dress shirt. He did not seem to have an opinion either way.

"Wow! You two really dress up nicely. Don't you think so, Noin?" Before her friend could answer, a young woman about 27 walked over to the four and placed a hand on Milliardo's shoulder.

"I must say," She licked her lips. "you are rather dashing."

"Can we help you?" Noin asked annoyed and glared at Milliardo who in turn shook the woman's hand away from his shoulder.

"Yes, well, I was wondering if this cool drink of water would like to have a word with me." She stood on her toes and leaned into Milliardo's ear. He nodded his head. "I will let you have him back once I'm done with him." She winked and turned to leave and Milliardo followed.

The tree left behind did not know what to say. Noin turned and started to look at the dresses behind her.

RaiLee walked over to Duo. "I don't like this. I think you should follow and bring him to meet us at the restaurant in two hours. If something goes wrong, call me."

Duo nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing. I guess great minds do think alike." He smiled and ran after the older male.

RaiLee turned to Noin. "I guess it's our turn. I want something red!"

Noin turned to her friend and smiled a weak smile. "You always want something red."

"Red's the best!"

Noin could not help but laugh. She started to look at the dresses, but her mind was somewhere else. '_Please comes back to me._' She sighed.

After looking for an hour, RaiLee had actually decided on a white dress and a black sash to place over her shoulders. Noin thought that her friend looked lovely. "I think you should wear black and white more often. It looks wonderful on you."

RaiLee giggled. "Thanks. They just did not have any nice red dresses."

Noin stopped. "I want this one." Noin held up a jade colored dress that had light and dark green oriental patterns all along the silky material. "Will you ask the sales clerk if she has a pair of hills and purse to match? I will go over and see what kind of perfume they have."

RaiLee nodded and saluted. "Yes ma'am."

_I'm looking for something in green  
Something to out do an ex-high school queen  
Jealousy comes in the color of jade  
Do you have some pumps and a purse in this shade  
And a perfume that whispers "Please comes back to me"  
I'm looking for something in green_

:

Noin and RaiLee showed up at their destination ten minutes before the assigned time. They gave their names to the hostess and she walked them over to their table. Both men were already there. Duo was drinking a glass of water and Milliardo a glass of red wine that was the same color as his shirt. The girl sat down. There was a glass of water at RaiLee's seat and another glass of red wine at Noin's.

"Wow, you guys even know what we like to drink." RaiLee smiled. "Did you order for us too?"

Duo laughed. "Yes, and if you don't like it, I'll eat it!" He took a sip of his water and then scooted his chair closer to her own and whispered in her ear so that the others did not hear. "This evening should be entertaining."

RaiLee looked over at the man beside her and blushed slightly. She had never heard his voice hold that tone before... and she liked it. "Wh-What do you mean?" Her eyes turned to the couple beside her when Duo nodded towards them.

Noin had her arms crossed over her chest and Milliardo was just sipping at his wine. Milliardo leaned forward to place his glass down and looked at Noin. "When you sit all tensed up like that. You look like an old lady." He had a soft smile on his face.

Noin turned to him and leaned in close like she was about to kiss the man before her. "I guess that's it. I'm just too **_old _**for you."

Milliardo felt his temperature rise at the lovely smell that met him at their close contact. He took another sip of his wine and sat back and said nothing the rest of the meal.

:

On the way home, Duo and RaiLee drove and Noin and Milliardo were no where to be found. "Well, that was not as fun as I hoped." Duo sighed.

RaiLee raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. "So, what happened? Why did he go with that woman?" Noin was one of the only true friends that she had and she did not like to see her upset. She had watched her be upset for years over that man and she would not stand to see it now.

"That's actually a funny story." Duo smiled a goofy smile and laughed. "That lady was a sales woman from a jewelry store. She said that she knew when people were truly in love and she said something to get him to follow her. He bought something, I could not see what. I think that's all she wanted, was a sale."

RaiLee sighed. "Maybe she thought they needed help. Maybe she was trying to bring them closer together." RaiLee looked over at her friend. "I'm sorry, I can be a true hopeless romantic at times."

Duo just smiled.

:

After returning home, everyone went to his or her own rooms. It was about twenty-two hundred hours went Noin was able to settle down for the night and was about ready to go to her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She raided an eyebrow and walked over and cracked the door slightly... only to close it shut tightly.

"Noin... Open the door." His regale voice was low and sent shivers all over her body. She did not know why, but she opened the door and allowed him to enter. "Thank you."

They walked over to her bed and sat down without saying a word, until Milliardo spoke softly again. "I have something for you. I don't know if you will believe me, be this is what I was doing with that women."

Noin felt like she wanted to cry. She did not want to know what he was doing with that woman. That was the last thing she wanted right now, but her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand on her own.

"Noin, please look at me." She refused, so he placed his unused hand under her chin and turned her head to face him. He placed a kiss as soft as their first on her lip and pulled away slowly. "Noin, will you always be by my side?"

Noin pulled away from his hands and stood before him. "You know I don't like to repeat myself. Why do you always ask questions like this?" She felt her body tremble with anger and hurt. '_How could he ask that? After running off with someone else!_'

Milliardo stood so that there was no space between the two lovers. He took hold of her right hand and looked into her eyes. She never saw him move his other hand in and out of his pocket, but knew that he must have when she felt something on her finger.

"Milliardo... I..." He stopped her by kissing her passionately. She hungrily returned the kiss. It killed her to go all evening without his touch. She hated to admit to being so weak, but he was her weakness.

When he finally pulled away so that they both could breath the well needed air, she spoke before he could stop her. "Stay with me tonight." It was not a question, but more of a plead.


End file.
